15 Love
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: Tyler asks Bella to the prom fifteen times. It's surprising how persistent he can be after a multitude of rejections.


**15 Love**

Tyler asks Bella to the prom fifteen times. It's surprising how persistent he can be after a multitude of rejections.

**01**.

"I'm sorry Bella."

The words were not unfamiliar ones, especially when they came from Tyler Crowley.

"I know," I sighed, hoping this apology would be the last of its kind.

Tyler paused tentatively I turned to look at him curiously. "I was hoping I could make it up to you." This was new, although I wasn't all to keen to discover what he meant by it.

"Really?"

He nodded with a lopsided grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

In what may have been the first and last stroke of luck I've ever had, the bell rung and cut him off.

"Sorry Tyler."

I fled.

**02. **

"Hey Bella," Tyler called from across the cafeteria. If he was going to say something to me, I didn't want the entire school to hear, particularly not the Cullens, who were sitting within ear shot of Tyler.

So I joined him, if only so that he would keep his voice down. "What's up?"

"Mike's looking for you, something about dancing in relation to your coordination skills." He watched me suspiciously. Did I detect a sour note in his voice?

"Chicken dumpling?" he offered.

I declined. Tyler took that to mean that he could help himself to my serving.

"Mike said he'd talk to you about it in Gym. Then he mentioned something about Jess. Also, wanna come to prom with me?"

"What?"

"You know, the prom."

It took all the strength I had not to turn him into a chicken dumpling with the Chief.

**03. **

"So how about it?" Tyler asked casually, leaning against the wall.

Perhaps if I closed my eyes he would disappear. Nope, no such luck. Tyler Ridiculously Tanned Crowley, with his brown eyes and matching hair was still standing before me.

"How about what?" I replied innocently, too innocently to pass as genuine.

"Prom." He grinned.

"Uugh ... what about it?"

"You, me, tux, gown, couple."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. A tux would make me uncomfortable and a gown isn't all that flattering on you."

Tyler chuckled. "You're funny, Bella."

**04. **

The Book Report of Tyler Crowley.  
[Conveniently left on the lab desk of Isabella Swan  
Book: Jane Eyre

_Written in 1874, Jane Eyre is the highly acclaimed novel of Charlotte__ Bront__ë. Its focal character and protagonist Jane, is waiting for the man of her dreams to sweep her off her feet and accompany her to the first ever prom. Mr. Rochester amiably agreed. How 'bout it?_

I could feel Edwards laughing gaze on my back as I took out a red marker pen and graded the piece: F.

**05. **

Somehow I'd become the not so proud owner of a too faithful puppy. The said puppy was named Tyler Crowley.

"Is Mike taking you to prom?"

"No," I sighed. I attempted to walk down the hallway as quickly as possible without tripping. It's harder than it sounds.

"Is Cullen, then?"

"Edward," I corrected.

"Well is he?"

My heart fluttered. "No," I replied quickly.

"Will I?"

"No." This no was firmer than the others. I walked further in silence, Tyler trailing behind. Turning to face him, I let out a sigh. "You forgot to ask about Eric."

Tyler's forehead creased tightly. "Is _he_ taking you?"

"No."

**06. **

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

Tylers eyes danced and he smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

"Yes – my answer really is no." And I slammed the Chief's door closed.

**07. **

**To**: iswan  
**From**: tcrowley  
**Importance**: High  
**Time sent**: 12.05 pm  
**Subject**: Prom tix.

_Prom tickets went on sale yesterday. I reserved two. One has your name on it and the other mine._

I had no hesitations in sending this email to the trash.

**08.**

I rolled my eyes. This was too hard to believe. Tyler had really outdone himself this time. Using miniature toy trucks, Tyler had spelt out the word 'prom?' in front of my usual seat at the cafeteria.

The trucks represented my near death experience, I supposed. Or perhaps Tyler's large but empty brain.

I took the cars and rearranged them into a much more simplistic and beautiful word: no.

**09.**

"You did _not_ just refuse Tyler Crowley," Jess exclaimed, shocked.

"I just did." I settled into my chair, this was going to be one long math lesson.

"But he's such a catch," Jess told me. So had a few other girls, actually.

I shrugged and piled my books onto the desk. "I'm sure Lauren will be happy."

A piece of paper, flung from the back of the room, hit my back. I unraveled it.

_Make Lauren unhappy?_

I didn't even bother replying.

**10.**

**To:** iswan  
**From**: tcrowley  
**Importance**: High  
**Time sent:** 11.55 am  
**Subject**: RE: Prom tix.

_So, we on?_

In one swift movement, I had hit the 'send to junk mail' button and it was gone.

**11. **

"Please, I beg of you Tyler, drop it."

"Alright," he agreed.

I blinked at him. Was it really that simple?

"If you agree to go with me, I'll stop asking."

"Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

**12. **

"I'll be back in a moment," Edward told me.

I nodded unable to speak, though when he began to rise I quickly found my voice. "Please don't."

He watched me curiously. "Why?" I followed Edwards gaze to the table occupied with his siblings. "They won't bother you, if that's what you're worried about."

I shook my head. "If you leave, Tyler will feel the need to grace me with his presence."

He grinned wickedly and left without another word. His dancing eyes said it all though. Sure enough, Tyler began to walk over.

I should have told Edward it was the vampires.

**13. **

"Bells."

I didn't need to look to see whose voice this was. He had been puppying me around most unwontedly for the passed week.

I just kept on walking.

**14. **

My locked slammed shut more forcefully that I had intended it too. That's what infuriating boys of the name Tyler Crowley do to people.

"Affirmative?"

"The answer is still in the negative."

"Sure." He smirked.

I wanted to scream in frustration.

**15.**

"Tyler, ask my one more time and I will have no hesitations in running over both you and your car."

"What are you going to do, stick Cullen on me?" I both smiled and grimaced at the thought. If only he knew the double meaning of his words.

"I may."

"What are you doing on the 27th?" he asked abruptly.

I racked my brain. "Nothing."

"Well then, would you like to go out with me, just once, that evening?"

The honest answer was no. "Just once?" I watched him suspiciously.

"Once," he nodded.

"And you'll stop bugging me about prom?"

Tyler's mouth twitched. "Sure."

"Fine," I agreed.

If only this foolish lamb had known then that the 27th _was_ the night of the prom.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
